Sarah Kerrigan
|-|Queen of Blades= |-|Ghost Operative= |-|Agent of Prophecy= Summary Sarah Kerrigan is a Terran woman trained as a military operative from a young age. Becoming a Ghost sniper for the Confederacy, she was ruthless, carrying out missions without question and with a cold heart. Despite her loyalty, during a mission at New Gettysburg, she was left for dead among the Zerg swarm. Despite protest from James Raynor and her asking for an evac, Arcturus Mengsk decided that she was an acceptable loss and left her behind. Despite her helplessness, she was not killed by the approaching Zerg like everyone else. The Overmind of the Zerg identified her as psionicly gifted and decided to capture and infest her in order to transform her into a weapon of the Zerg swarm. In this form she was extremely powerful, able to better use her psionic power as well as being substantially stronger physically. Able to tear apart tanks with ease, she now lead a part of the swarm as the Queen of Blades. Picking up most of the swarm after the death of The Overmind, Kerrigan sought to gain control of the entire swarm by destroying the Cerebrates, and thus began the Brood War. After gaining full control over the swarm, she ruled uncontested as the Queen of Blades: one of the greatest threats in the galaxy. Soon after she pushed back into Terran space, attempting to recover a fractured Xel'Naga artifact. Ironically enough, the artifact would be a major instrument in her defeat, cleansing her of the Zerg infestation and returning her to an almost normal state. After returning to a somewhat normal life working with Raynor and Arcturus' son, Valerian, she is studied in order to identify her Zerg influence and psionic power. In this facility, she is separated from Raynor again during a Dominion attack. She escapes, but finds out later that Jim Raynor was left behind. She goes back for him, only to find a news broadcast stating that he was captured and executed. Enraged, she sought out the Zerg she once controlled in order to gain the power she needed to exact revenge on Mengsk. She was sought out by the Dark Prelate Zeratule, who presented a vision of Zerus, the birthplace of the Zerg. She is told to go there and to seek its power. After arriving and subjugating local primal Zerg, she awakens the Ancient One, Zurvan, who tells her how to unlock the power of the Primal Zerg. After entering a cocoon and absorbing the planet's power, she arose once more as the Queen of Blades, but was free of Amon's influence. The new Primal Queen of Blades dominated the other pack leaders of Zerus, sparking Zurvan's interest in her. He attacks her, as he finally deems her worthy of consuming, stating she will be the first to fuel his evolution in ages. Engaging in combat with the massive primal beast, Kerrigan kills him and absorbs some of his power as well. The newly empowered Kerrigan sets off to cripple Arcturus Mengsk's armies when she is informed that Jim Raynor is still alive. With new drive to recover her lost lover, she sets off to destroy a facility creating destructive beings of Zerg and Protoss genetics known as hybrid. After much effort she dispatches the hybrid and destroys the facility, only to find Narud, a servant of Amon. Narud presents many illusions to Kerrigan as they battle, and catches her off guard with one, impaling her with a psionic blade. She draws in resolve and impales Narud with her wings right back, and they both fall to the ground, Narud dead and Kerrigan wounded. After healing she sets off to free Jim, and though she is successfully, Raynor is disgusted that she threw away her humanity for revenge and leaves her alone. Prepared to finally exact her revenge, she travels to Korhal with her swarm. She effortlessly tears Mengsk's armies apart as she travels up to meet the corrupt Emperor. Upon meeting him, she gloats, but Mengsk reveals the Xel'Naga artifact that cleansed her and uses it drive her to the ground. As he is about to kill her, she is saved by Jim Raynor. She then impales Arcturus and drives him to a wall before turning him into a living bomb, destroying the top half of the skyscraper he resided in. She meets with Jim before departing, stating there was something she had yet to do. He confessed he still loved her as she departed to her swarm to find a way to stop the Dark One, Amon, from returning and destroying all life. Appearing some time later, she is found by Artanis while killing and being attacked by several Hybrid Reavers. After being saved by the Protoss warrior, she is told that she is needed for the prophecy to ascend and destroy Amon, and the two travel forward to find that the ascension was not possible, as the other Xel'Naga were killed in their eon long slumber. Getting to the location of ascension, however, had broken her forces significantly. She left the Protoss Heirarch in order to rebuild her power. Once she gained sufficient power and her armies returned, she contacted the other leaders Artanis and Jim Raynor to assist her in killing Amon within the void in order to put an end to the dark Xel'Naga for good. She was contacted by an imprisoned and ancient Xel'Naga, Ouros, and she liberated him from the void forces imprisoning him shortly thereafter. She was informed by the old alien that Amon, weakened though he was, could only be harmed by a Xel'Naga. Ouros was too weak, so he needed to merge his essence to Kerrigan's in order to make a newly ascended Xel'Naga strong enough to kill the Dark One. She combined her essence with his, and ascended into a new Xel'Naga as Ouros died, his last energy spent. Her power skyrocketing to godly levels, Kerrigan confronted Amon and killed him within the void, permanently ending the evil creature. With her last words she told Jim to flee, as the void was being torn apart. Two years after the death of Amon, Jim saw (or hallucinated about) Kerrigan, perfectly human once more, and left to go be with his long lost lover after all their years apart. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, 8-C with weapons | At least High 8-C | High 7-A | 3-A, possibly higher Origins: StarCraft Name: Sarah Louise Kerrigan Gender: Female Age: 26 in the beginning, 33 years old when she killed Amon Classification: Human, Terran Confederate Ghost, Zerg Queen, Xel'naga Ascended Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, and durability, Weapon Mastery, Cloaking, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Absorption, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Healing, possibly Nigh-Omniscience in Xel'naga form Attack Potency: Street level physically, Building level with weapons (Able to easily kill Marines, Hydralisks, and similarly powerful enemies) | At least Large Building level (Superior to an Ultralisk) | Small Island level (Based on this calc) | Universe level, possibly higher (Amon was one with the Void, an entirely separate universe, whom she killed; her final attack was never very well explained, though it was implied that the void would cease to exist shortly after she unleashed her power, prompting her to tell Jim Raynor to flee the void) Speed: Athletic Human | At least Superhuman (Faster than a Zergling) | At least Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic attack Speed (based on the same calc) | Unknown, likely Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to True Form Amon and other Xel'naga) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Class 10 | At least Class 10 (lifted a Hybrid Reaver off of her while wounded) | Unknown Striking Strength: Class H | Class GJ | At least Class GJ | Unknown Durability: Athlete level | At least Large Building level | Small Island level (Can take hits from Hybrid Reavers and Destroyers | Likely Universe level Stamina: High | Very High | Very High (Fought against Hybrid for days) | Likely Limitless Range: Human melee, several dozen meters with weapons | Extended human melee, several meters with psionic attacks | Extended human melee, hundreds of kilometers with psionic attacks | Unknown Standard Equipment: A Ghost sniper rifle and cloaking suit as a human; none notable in any other form Intelligence: Above Average | High | High | Possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Is able to see beyond the flow of space and time, and the paths of countless universes) Weaknesses: Her psionic link can be exploited to hurt her while in either of her Queen of Blades forms. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kinetic Blast:' Deals damage to a target instantly. *'Leaping Strike:' Kerrigan leaps to a target location, attacking any enemies around her landing area. *'Crushing Grip:' Stuns a targeted area and hurts any within the area over time. *'Psionic Shift:' Kerrigan dashes forward, dealing damage to any enemy in front of her. *'Mend:' Kerrigan heals herself and surrounding allies. *'Apocalypse:' After channeling energy, deal massive damage to enemies in a targeted area. Key: Ghost Kerrigan | Queen of Blades | Primal Queen of Blades | Ascended Xel'Naga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Good Characters Category:StarCraft Category:Monster Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Psychics Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Soldiers Category:Snipers Category:Assassins Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Revolutionaries Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3